The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and arrangements that allow concurrent hunt group search processes to occur with respect to a plurality of telecommunication terminals and/or associated users.
Many conventional telephony systems and/or switches provide a feature known as a hunt group calling feature. Essentially, a hunt group calling feature allows users to call to a single telephone number and have their call (i.e., an incoming call) routed or directed to one of a plurality of telecommunication terminals assigned to a hunt group. A typical hunt group has associated with it, a particular search order that is followed in determining which of the telecommunication terminals within the group to contact first, and thereafter, in an attempt to complete the incoming call (i.e., conduct a call set-up). Information about the hunt group is usually stored as a list or in a like data structure within a programmable device, such as, for example, a memory associated with the telephony system or the switch.
Thus, for example, upon receiving an incoming call, the hunt group list is, usually, searched in a sequential manner until an idle telecommunication terminal within the hunt group is detected. The incoming call is then directed to this idle telecommunication terminal. If a user associated with this idle telecommunication terminal answers the incoming call, then the call set-up process is completed. If the call is not answered within a predefined period of time, e.g., after 2 rings, then the incoming call is xe2x80x9credirectedxe2x80x9d to the next idle telecommunication terminal defined by the ordering within the hunt group list. This redirection of the incoming call and associated call set-up process continues until either a user answers one of the telecommunication terminals, the system discontinues the incoming call (e.g., timed-out, etc.), or the calling party decides to discontinue the incoming call.
In certain systems, for example, the search order associated with the hunt group list is recursive, thereby allowing the calling party to continue this type of redirection/call set-up for an extended period of time.
In other hunt group searching processes the incoming call is, after a period of time, directed to an automated answering feature, such as, for example, a voice mail service associated with the hunt group. If all of the telecommunication terminals or lines in the hunt group are busy, then the incoming call is typically directed to an automated queuing service that places the incoming in a holding queue until such time as one of the telecommunication terminals becomes idle.
Hunt group related features, such as these, are well known. Indeed, most users have experienced many of these features from time to time when attempting to contact a business or similar organization. Hunt group features allow such entities to better serve the calling party by quickly handling incoming calls, and increase productivity and/or reduce costs by optimizing the use of limited telephony and personnel resources.
One notable drawback to such conventional hunt group features is that incoming calls are placed in a queue and handled one at a time. Thus, for example, if the hunt group is being actively searched in an attempt to complete a first incoming call, a subsequent second incoming call is typically either provided with a busy signal (e.g., busy tone or message) or made to wait for the first incoming call to be completed (i.e., placed in a queue).
For callers placed on hold, the delay can become unreasonable, especially when there are several preceding queued incoming calls, the hunt group is large, and/or the hunt group search process is time consuming.
For certain systems, this type of xe2x80x9cbottleneckxe2x80x9d is most profound when two or more incoming calls arrive at substantially the same time. In such a case, one or more of the callers will often receive a busy signal/message, rather than being queued.
Consequently, there is a need for improved hunt group related methods and arrangements for use in telecommunication systems that are capable of handling a plurality of incoming calls more efficiently, and preferably with fewer and/or shorter delays.
The present invention addresses the above exemplary needs and others, by providing hunt group searching methods and arrangements that allow telecommunication systems to concurrently service a plurality of incoming calls, thereby significantly reducing the potential for unwanted delays.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a hunt group feature is configured to allow concurrent processing of incoming calls by selectively controlling a switching mechanism, such as, for example, a switch matrix, a PBX switch, a router, a computer, or the like, to allow several incoming calls to actively search for available members (e.g., telecommunication terminals) within the hunt group by concurrently attempting call set-ups. Thus, the potential for excessive or extended queuing and/or other types of delays is significantly reduced because multiple incoming calls are handled at the same time.
As a consequence, unlike conventional systems employing serially queued hunt group searching techniques, subsequent callers are not as likely to receive a busy signal/message, be placed on hold for extended periods of time, wait for extended periods of time only to be redirected to voice mail, and/or otherwise experience excessive delays while the hunt group feature is handling a previous call.
In accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention, therefore, a method for use in a telephony system is provided. The method includes establishing a hunt group that includes a plurality of members and establishing a search order associated with the hunt group. The method further includes receiving at least a first call and a second call, each of which access the hunt group feature, and attempting to connect the first call with a first idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order, while concurrently attempting to connect the second call with a second idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order.
Thus, for example, with such a method both of the calls can be directed to contact (e.g., ring) different members in the search group at the same time. In certain embodiments, should the attempt to connect the first call be unsuccessful, then the method further includes automatically attempting to connect the first call to a subsequent next idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order. Similarly, should the attempt to connect the second call be unsuccessful, the method further includes automatically attempting to connect the second call to a subsequent next idle member within the hunt group, also in accordance with the search order. In this manner, for example, queuing related delays can be significantly reduced.
The above stated needs and others are also met by an arrangement for use in a telephony system, in accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention. The arrangement includes a switching mechanism and a controller. The switching mechanism, which is configured to receive a plurality of calls, is capable of being connected to a plurality of telecommunication terminals and selectively configured to direct each of the plurality of received calls to a different telecommunication terminal selected from among the plurality of telecommunication terminals. The controller is connected to the switching mechanism and is capable of establishing a hunt group, which includes a plurality of members, and an associated search order. The controller is also configured to operatively control the switching mechanism such that when a first call and a second call are received, the switching mechanism attempts to connect the first call with a first idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order, while also concurrently attempting to connect the second call with a second idle member within the hunt group also in accordance with the search order.
In certain further embodiments the above-mentioned arrangement also includes memory that is connected to the controller and configured to store information associated with at least the hunt group and the search order. In still other embodiments, the controller is capable of establishing an access list identifying members or other entities that are allowed to access such a hunt group feature.
In accordance with still further embodiments of the present invention, an application, for example, in the form of a computer-readable media, is provided for use within a telecommunications system. The application includes instructions that are suitable for causing a computer, switch or other like routing device to establish a hunt group, which includes a plurality of members, and a search order associated with the hunt group. The instructions, for example, can include software instructions that are suitable for use in a controller associated with the switch and/or embodied in hardware (e.g., logic circuits) associated with the switch. The instructions cause the switch to receive at least a first call and a second call, attempt to connect the first call with a first idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order, and concurrently attempt to connect the second call with a second idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order.
A telecommunication system is also provided, in accordance with still further embodiments of the present invention. The telecommunication system includes at least one switch and a plurality of telecommunication terminals connected to the switch. The switch is configured to establish a hunt group, which includes a plurality of members, and a search order associated with the hunt group. The switch is configured to receive at least a first call and a second call, and attempt to connect the first call with a first idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order, while concurrently attempting to connect the second call with a second idle member within the hunt group in accordance with the search order.